Here Comes The Sun
by anabanana12
Summary: AU: Santana is dating Brittany and still at McKinley. Dani is the new girl in the choir room and Santana is falling for her. M for sexy times later.
1. Chapter 1: Athena

**Chapter 1: Athena**

Dani checked her phone a second time and decided that it would be okay for her to go into the auditorium. Taking a deep breath she picked up her guitar, which was lying against the wall next to her, and slung it over her shoulder and looked again at the sign on the double doors to the auditorium and then pushed them open. The end of the sweet music of When I Was Your Man filled her ears, and she looked at the stage, spying a girl with dark brown hair fitted carefully with a red headband, a green sweater with a reindeer on it, a yellow skirt and red stockings who had obviously just finished singing.

"And _that's_ how you do a solo!" The girl said, walking off the stage, it seemed a little reluctantly, and sat down in an empty seat next to, from what Dani could gather, were fellow Glee club members. Dani cleared her throat and started walking down the steps towards the mismatched group.

"Hey, I'm here to audition?"

"Hi! " Mr Shuester smiled brightly, standing up. "Never thought you were a singer, Dani! But let's see what you've got."

Dani nodded, and walked up on to the stage grabbing a stray stool, she carried it to the centre microphone and settled herself with her guitar. She looked out at the small group of people in front of her and her eye caught on a girl who was watching her carefully. Dani smiled, her eyes staying on the girl, who's eyes were like pools of fucking chocolate– Dani shook her head slightly, now wasn't the time to be thinking about girls, she had to show Mr Shuester and everyone else that she was worth it.

"Um, I'm going to be singing an original song of mine, if that's okay?"

"That's great!" Mr Shuester enthused.

"It's called Skyscraper."

Dani closed her eyes and fell into the world of music, the heartfelt words she had written poured out of her mouth. She didn't realise she was crying until she finished the song and finally opened her eyes to see a concerned Mr Shue next to her on the stage. She brushed the tears away quickly, shaking her head.

"Are you alright?"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm fine really."

"Are you sure?" Mr Shue asked, his eyes showing doubt.

"Yep. Um, well was that -?" Dani asked, changing the subject. Mr Shue looked at the rest of the Glee club who nodded and smiled in acceptance.

"That was amazing Dani! Welcome to Glee Club!"

"Wow, really? Cool!"

* * *

"Hey, Dani, right?" Dani was sitting on the train, on her way home, when someone sat down next to her. She looked up from the notebook in front of her.

"Yeah, oh hi!" It was the girl from her Glee club audition with the beautiful eyes.

"Your song was really good." The girl said, adjusting her knee high boots nervously.

"Thanks." Dani bit her lip, looking back down at her notebook. They sat there for a moment, both as nervous as the other when finally the girl stood up.

"I just wanted to say welcome to Glee club. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." Dani mumbled, only realising how… well, hot, this girl was, with her knee high black boots, a short black skirt topped off with a casual flannel shirt tucked into it. Dani took one last look at those eyes, noticing the girl's lip gloss covered lips and found herself flipping her hair over her shoulder and adjusting her top to show off her figure as much as she could, but the girl had already turned away and walked off the train. As the train left the platform the girl waggled her fingers at Dani and that was all it took for her to fall head over heels for her. The rest of the train ride home was spent fantasizing about the girl and beating herself up because she hadn't gotten her name. But when Dani finally arrived home, the mystery girl was forgotten, her mother was drunk and passed out on the steps which a meant it was going to be a tough night.

* * *

"Alright, alright! Settle down everyone, to your seats! Seeing as we have a new Glee member –" Mr Shuester paused so that everyone could applaud. "I think this week should be solo week, I want you to _express_ yourselves, okay? I want you to show Dani, and for Dani to show you, what your story is, why you sing, why you're here – whether it be to forget about maybe the people who bully outside of this room, or maybe it's simply because you love music, whatever it is I want you to tell it through song. I want you to all get to know each other!"

"If you wouldn't mind, Mr Shue, Finn and I would like to say something to Dani on behalf of everyone." The same girl who had been on stage before Dani yesterday stood up, dragging her boyfriend, Dani assumed, with her.

"We just wanted to say that yesterday you sang beautifully, but just because you have an amazing voice doesn't mean you're going to get _every_ solo, so you –"

"Rachel!" Mr Shuester cut in quickly, glaring at her. The boy standing next to her looked a bit uncomfortable, but smiled at Dani.

"Just welcome to Glee club!" He said quickly. Dani smiled.

"Thanks! And thanks Mr Shue, I think this is going to be good."

"Your voice is like a baby's bottom." Somebody whispered in Dani's ear, Dani turned around quickly to see a blonde in a Cheerio's uniform looking forward at Mr Shue who was writing on the board. Dani shrugged and just as she was about to turn back around something caught her eye, the blonde's pinkie was linked with mystery girl's. The chocolate coloured eyed girl caught her looking and quickly detached her pinkie from the blonde's.

"Hey Dani." She said. _Even her voice was breathtaking_, Dani thought.

"Hey, I never got your name…" Dani trailed off expectantly, but Mr Shue had started talking and she had to turn back around.

After the bell rang signalling the end of lunch and end of Glee club, Dani wandered the halls to her locker, thinking about the blonde and mystery girl. _They are definitely an item,_ Dani concluded, reaching her locker, _but why would_ _she unlink her pinkie when she saw me looking, maybe… no._ Dani took her books out for fifth period, _oh my god, she's turning me into one of the girl's who wanders about every move and thinks it means something when it probably doesn't. I am never like this about anyone._

**_A/N: Sorry this is very short, but the next chapter will be longer, promise! Reviews would be super duper lovely! xo_**


	2. Chapter 2: Elpis

**Chapter 2: Elpis**

"It's Santana."

Dani jumped, turning around too quickly and letting her books fall to the ground.

"Sorry, what? Oh God, just a second!" Dani cringed, stooping down to pick up all her books.

"Here…" Santana kneeled next to her grabbing books and stacking them neatly in to a pile.

"Thanks."

Dani looked into those eyes and smiled, Santana smiled back.

"You missed one…" She said, reluctantly looking away and reaching for the last book, just as Dani did. Yes, it was a cliché, movie-like moment but it was real, Dani felt shivers down her spine as their hands touched and she could see that Santana felt something too.

"Sorry, here I'll take it." Dani said, taking a shuddering breath, pulling away and standing up. Santana stood up too and handed the stack of books to Dani so she could put them in her locker.

"Um, what did you say before?" Dani said, not looking at Santana and stacking her books neatly in her locker.

"Oh, uh, I said… It's – I'm Santana." Dani bit her lip, trying to stop a goofy smile form on her face but too late.

"Got a last name?" Dani flirted shamelessly, but not daring to look at Santana for fear of her urge to kiss her to become too much.

"Lopez." Santana grinned. "What about you, huh?"

Dani's smile was gone and her cheeks burned red, but not in a good way.

"I've got to get to class, actually. I thought I had a free period, but guess not, I'm already late." Dani slammed her locker shut, much to the surprise of Santana, who stood dumbfounded, watching Dani walk – well run, away from her.

* * *

"What are you doing Santana? You're with Brittany!"

"I know, I know! I love Brittany, you know that!"

"Then start being the sarcastic bitch that I know around her, instead of flirting with her, okay?"

Dani froze; she was just about to unlock her cubicle door when she heard Santana and someone else bickering.

"I… I can't…"

Dani's stomach muscles clenched, _is she talking about me?_

"Well you either break up with Brit, or forget about her, got it? I know what it feels like to cheat on someone, okay? Trust me… just do the right thing."

Dani heard the door of the bathroom swing open and shut and she breathed, unlocked her cubicle and stepped out. But only the other girl had left, Santana was standing at the mirrors adjusting her eye-makeup. _Shit!_ Dani gulped and stayed silent, moving towards the last sink which was closest to the wall and washed her hands, glancing at Santana as she calmly put her eyeliner away and then she turned to face her.

"Did… Did you hear all that?" Santana asked shakily. Dani nodded slowly, watching as Santana came closer, so close that Dani stepped back slightly, her back was now against the tiled wall. She didn't know what Santana was going to do and it scared her a little. And then Santana leaned in and kissed her, those lips – those fucking lips, were on hers and Dani couldn't breathe, she closed her eyes and kissed her back. Her hands were in Santana's hair and Santana's hands were on her waist pulling her closer, hungrily. They stopped reluctantly to breathe; Santana rested her forehead against Dani's and breathed heavily not looking at Dani, Santana took her hands away from Dani's waist.

"I – I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I have a girlfriend… I'm sorry." Santana whispered pulling away. Dani just nodded, she couldn't say anything, she was too caught up in what had just happened to say a word. Santana left, and Dani slid down to the ground, putting her head in her hands. _What just happened?_

* * *

"San? San! Santana!"

"What?" Santana rolled her eyes and twisted around in her chair. "What? What do you want?"

"Did you decide?" Quinn Fabray narrowed her eyes at her best friend, head tilted to one side and eyebrows raised.

"It has been two hours. Two. You've got to be kidding me." Santana turned back around. She didn't think that things would turn out like this, she thought that Brittany was the one person she would love, that there wouldn't be anybody else, especially not the somebody that she couldn't stop thinking about, with the beautiful eyes, tattoos, a guitar by her side and smile that would've stopped Hitler. She shook her head, this was crazy – Brittany was her _girlfriend_.

"Santana?"

"What now?" Santana twisted around in her chair again, but Quinn was writing quietly in her notebook. The blonde in a Cheerio's outfit next to her nudged her arm.

"Brit!" Santana laughed nervously.

"You haven't talked to me since lunch…?"

"Sorry, I just… um didn't see you."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just didn't see you at lunch, okay?" Santana snapped, she turned away from the blonde and starting writing angrily in her notebook. Brittany started to caress her arm but Santana shrugged her off. _What am I doing? _

* * *

"I'm home!" Dani unlocked the front door to her and her mother's apartment, thinking there might just be a good ending to this confusing day since her mother wasn't passed out somewhere – that she could see, and the scent of cigarettes was at a minimum. "Mom?"

Dani searched the apartment but her mother was nowhere to be found, she started to panic. She searched in her pocket for her phone, wrenching it out letting a small piece of paper fluttered out with it, landing on the floor, Dani picked it up absently then started to dial her mother's number but heard it ring in the apartment.

"No…" Dani murmured, her knees started to feel weak, but she didn't let herself fall to the ground. She opened the piece of paper and read: _1-419-677-8887 I'm sorry_. "Santana."

Dani dialled the number as fast as her shaking fingers could.

"Hello?" Santana's voice answered, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm really sorry, I know you probably don't want to talk to me but my mom is missing and I didn't know who to call." Dani said quickly, her entire body was shaking.

"Where are you?" Santana answered, not missing a beat.

* * *

There was a tap at the door and Dani jumped up from her position on the floor – curled in a ball and crying, to run to the front door and wrench it open. Santana was standing on the top step and before Dani could stop herself she threw herself at her, Santana fell back slightly, regained her balance and wrapped her arms around Dani, gripping her tightly.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We're going to find her… I- I promise."

Dani pulled back, her tear stained face not showing the fear that was in her heart.

"Okay." Dani said, breathing heavily.

"Where would she go?" Santana asked calmly. Dani tried to think but everything was a blur, all she could think about was what state her mother would be probably be in if – no, when, she found her, she thought about the alcohol, the cigarettes and the drugs.

"I – I don't know, I can't think." Dani said, wringing her hands.

"It's okay – here, sit down-" Santana gently helped Dani sit down on the steps, "- is there a boyfriend, maybe? Or – um, what's her favourite spot?"

Dani shook her head, "No, no boyfriend and she never really liked it here, she didn't go out much."

Then it hit her. It was after they had fully settled in in their apartment and they had gone for a walk, they were trying to look for a Deli or some sort of store so they could buy dinner, but instead they found this park. It was small, with a bench and a pond and not many people went there.

"Finally, a nice spot in this God forsaken town!" Her mother had sighed. They sat on the bench and watched a family feed the ducks in the pond.

"Dani, one day, you'll be a part of a family just like that. I know that I'm not a great Mom, but don't take me as an example, you're going to be a great mom one day, babe, and you're going to feed the fucking ducks, okay? Never give up on what you have because it's going to be better after all this." Her mom had said and then they had gone home. Maybe she was there, maybe she wasn't but this was the closest thing to a clue Dani had and she wasn't going to let it go.

"I think I know where she might be."

They walked quickly to the park and spotted a woman lying down on the bench. Dani ran over to the bench and recognised her mother's face, a wearier version of her own.

"Mom?" Dani shook her mother's arm gently, her eyes opened and she managed a weak smile.

"Hey Dani, honey…" Dani's mother tried to sit up but failed, sliding back down she said, "I thought maybe if I came here and pretended to be the mother you wanted me to be, I might change… but I was tired…"

Dani clenched her jaw, fear was gone and anger was in its place.

"You can't just leave without telling me! You left your phone at home, I couldn't even contact you! Do you know how scared I was? No, of course you don't, because you don't care. All you care about is yourself and I – I…." Dani trailed off, and sighed. Her mother was all she had and she wouldn't lose her too. "Let's just go home."

Santana had stayed at the edge of the park and watched the scene, waiting for Dani. Dani helped her mother off the park bench and kept a close eye on her as they made their way to the edge of the park. They walked home in silence, both Santana and Dani keeping an eye on Dani's mother.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to call you like that, I just… I didn't know who else to call." Dani said, when they reached the apartment steps.

"That's okay. I just want you to be – I'm just glad we found your mom." Santana said, stumbling on her words. "Anyway, I'll see you at school."

"Yeah." Dani said, she watched Santana walk away and started up the steps.

"Wait!" Santana grabbed her arm to turn her around and kissed her. Dani felt her knees weaken and she slipped her arms around Santana's neck to stop herself from falling.

"What about Brittany?" Dani breathed, pulling her lips away from Santana's.

"I b-broke up with her." Santana said, kissing Dani again. Dani smiled into the kiss and pulled Santana closer. They stumbled slightly, laughing and pulling away.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" Santana said, biting her lip. Dani grinned and watched Santana walk away… It had turned into a good afternoon in the end.

* * *

**_A/N: lol, so this is a bit longer, hope you liked it. Reviews welcome! And don't get too happy... xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3: Apate

**Chapter 3: Apate**

**A/N: I'm sorry this is short and took so long to update but I've been really busy, I promise the next chapter will be long and gr9, ok! Enjoy, please review, hope you like it! x**

* * *

"What is going on? What are you doing?"

Santana jumped, Dani's voice was quiet but she recognised it, she whipped her long mane of black hair over her shoulder and turned away from Brittany.

"Dani? What… How are you here?" Dani's eyes were filled with tears, but flashed with anger.

"What am I doing here? I'm here to see my _girlfriend_, but obviously she's a bit preoccupied!" Dani hissed.

Brittany sat up on the bed, watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"I'm not… I mean I am… but it's not like that…"

"Like what, Santana? I can see exactly what it's like." Dani turned on her heel and left, shortly after Santana heard the slam of the front door and she... She woke up.

"That's how it's going to be isn't it?" She muttered, sitting up in her bed.

* * *

"Hey," Dani lent against the locker next to Santana's. Santana looked up and as she her brain told her it was Dani her stomach twisted in to a knot, but she forced a smile anyway. Dani lent in for a kiss, but Santana jerked back.

"I – Brittany and I just broke up, you know?" She said quickly. Dani nodded understandingly.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She smiled, "I've got to get to class but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, totally, bye." Santana murmured disjointedly.

Dani frowned, as she walked away from Santana, it was almost as if yesterday hadn't happened, it felt like she was back in that place where she had no idea what was going on or what Santana felt and it annoyed her. It was true though, her and Brittany had just broken up – of course Santana would be feeling confused and maybe a bit standoffish, it was normal. Dani thought back to her first break up and transition to another girlfriend, it was hard and she had had a rough time, she just had to give Santana some time, she concluded. But Santana needed more than just 'some time', she needed a week, probably two, to pluck up the courage to break up with Brittany before things got truly out of hand. Santana packed her things into her backpack and swung it over her shoulder, she closed her locker door and went to class. She knew exactly what she had to do.

* * *

"San, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Santana walked down the familiar hallways of McKinley and led Brittany to the choir room.

"What – Why are we here? Glee club isn't today…" Brittany trailed off noticing Brad sitting at the piano. She turned around and looked at Santana, biting her bottom lip, she smiled.

"You're going to sing to me…?" She tilted her head to the right slightly, blushing – she was… well, overcome with feels, we'll say.

"Just sit, okay? I need to tell you something." Santana gripped her stomach and tried to feel remotely okay, but she just couldn't. She looked at Brittany – sweet, sweet Brittany, her first girlfriend, her first _everything_ and she didn't want to let her go. But then she thought of Dani – Dani who was crazy badass, like no one she had met before, who she knew was right for her because she felt it in her gut.

"San?" Brittany gently lifted her out of her thoughts.

"I- I'm sorry," Santana said, shaking. "I don't want to leave you, okay? Because you know me, we know each other, and you're so kind and you just care, you know? You simply care a lot and it's so great. And you're so smart, like, crazy smart and I just… I just can't let you go."

"Then don't." Brittany said simply, and she hugged Santana tightly, holding her up, because she would never let her fall and that was why Santana needed her.

"I-" Santana started again, but Brittany stepped back, cupped Santana's face in her hands and shook her head.

"Don't." She said again, quietly. "Because if you say something now I won't be able to come back here, I won't be able to be in this room ever again. This is home, San, don't make me give up my home."

Santana watched the blonde's hurt eyes and it was almost as if she knew what Santana had done, it was almost as if she had seen everything Santana had done yesterday afternoon but had decided that it didn't matter because she loved Santana too much and that hurt. It hurt a lot, because Santana was starting to question whether she loved Brittany enough to just forget what had happened with Dani, forget the things she had said, she was beginning to question whether she loved Brittany at all anymore. That was a scary thought, a very scary thought.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Dani?" Dani turned around, she was just about to leave the school and go home.

"Hey...uh…" Dani blushed, the girl standing in front of her was familiar but she couldn't remember exactly whom she was.

"Quinn," smiled the blonde.

"Right, sorry! Still trying to remember everyone." Quinn laughed.

"Totally. So anyway, I just wanted to talk to you, since I still haven't gotten the chance." Quinn said, she nodded toward an empty classroom and led Dani in there. Dani propped herself up on an empty desk across from Quinn.

"Berry jumped right in with "welcoming" speeches and didn't really let everyone else say hello. So, hey. Welcome to Glee club blah, blah, blah." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You know what, let me just cut to the chase, I want you to stay away from Santana, okay? Because she went through a lot to get to where she is with Brittany and you come along and think you can jump in with your tattoos and your guitar and make her feel good. No. Stay. Away. From. Her." Quinn spat the last four words out, narrowed her eyes, turned on her heel and left the classroom. Dani slumped against the desk, she wanted to yell at Quinn, she wanted to tell her that she didn't mean to like Santana as much as she did, she wanted to point out that Santana had kissed _her_ first, that Santana had given her her number without Dani having even to ask for it. She wanted to tell Quinn that she went through a lot to get to where she is too and she deserves a girl like Santana after everything she's gone through, she deserves a break. And she wanted to tell Quinn that it was none of her business what Santana was doing with her life, or what she was doing with her life, but Quinn was long gone and Dani was left in the classroom feeling… she didn't know what she was feeling, but it wasn't good.


End file.
